


A Belmont Christmas

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Cat, Christmas, Family, Gen, Silly Little Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: Since it is appropriate for the time of the year, have a silly little Christmas piece. Merry Christmas to all readers!Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	A Belmont Christmas

Trevor sneezed loudly while he tried to wrestle a cat from climbing the tree he had picked out. He still was not entirely sure why Sypha had insisted on celebrating Christmas so much, since neither of them considered themselves particularly much of a believer. And then there was Alucard, who first had reacted kind of strange to the idea that there should be a celebration for someone who had lived about 1500 years ago, and who had absolutely no bearing on his current life. As much as the half-vampire could tell, anyways.

“Why do we have to get the tree?” Trevor finally had gathered the orange striped cat from the tree, which now was glaring at him out of yellow eyes and still not happy about being handled like that. “And why did I have to pick the cat out of the tree? I mean, there is absolutely no reason for all of this.”

Sypha sighed quietly. “I have explained it to you, I don’t know why I feel this is important. But I still think that it would be nice.”

Trevor cocked an eyebrow. This was such a highly irrational explanation for someone usually so keen on finding explanations, not only in scientific but also magical issues. But there it was. Sypha either had gone crazy, or she had a damned good reason to react like this, and simply didn’t have the patience to explain anything right now. He had a tendency to make her grow increasingly annoyed with his constant interruptions and questions for her. Trevor had to admit that he sometimes did it on purpose, just to find out how long it would take until Sypha was sorely tempted to literally set his ass on fire.

“Did you finally manage to tame at least one pussy?” Sypha grinned at him with a much too pleased expression on her face. Trevor rolled his eyes and petted the cat, which was quite occupied with shredding through the sleeve of his shirt. “Aww, don’t be mad at me. I’m sure that it likes you. After all, it is leaving its marks all over you right now.”

“Just tell me already if this is a part of some kind of ritual.” Trevor managed to pull the cat off his arm, which by now was covered in several scratches. “Because I have the distinct impression that this is all a plan for a bigger thing. So, any hints for me? Any idea what this is all gearing up to?”

“Sorry, I can’t tell you now. But I promise that there won’t be any bad surprises. I guess you could say that this is insurance for future happenings.”

Trevor blinked in confusion, but then slowly nodded. “I guess I understand? But seriously, why like this?”

“This time of the year is all dedicated to one single topic, and even if we don’t have it here as of the moment with everything happening around us, there is still something to be won out of this.”

Trevor gave up on trying to ask questions. Sypha’s answers always were cryptic at best whenever she chose to be a bit more secretive, and even Alucard, with his phenomenal instinct telling him what humans felt around him, was often stumped by how the mage could act about certain things.

“Now, I think you should join Alucard with preparations. I can take it from here. And give that cat something to eat already, it’s screaming its head off.”

Trevor grumbled something to the effect of not being the idiot of the group, but he relented and joined Alucard outside. They had been tasked with gathering firewood. The house they had picked out for this strange night was close to the Belmont Estate, which, according to Sypha, was paramount for this experiment. The original inhabitants were nowhere to be found, but that was almost a given in such insecure times. But it still didn’t sit too well with Trevor.

“Did you get anything out of her that made even a lick of sense?” Alucard sounded unusually frustrated, which was a new one for the half-vampire. He usually remained relatively composed, even with all of the antics that Sypha usually showed. But this time, it seemed that it had gone too far even for him. “I just can’t make any sense of this nonsense.”

“Nothing. She just said something about future events, and some kind of insurance? I have absolutely no idea what she meant by that.” Trevor shook his head. “She didn’t elaborate any further, and that just bothers me. If she is secretive about something, then it usually is something small. Something that only concerns her. But here she goes, being all kinds of unclear about something that seems to concern all of us.”

“Maybe she is possessed.” Alucard sighed quietly. “I can’t explain this sudden fascination with someone apparently connected to the church. Or… being the founder of the church? She said several highly contradicting things about that. So first I thought she had hit her head. But apparently she is of clear mind. As far as I could tell, anyway.”

Trevor shrugged his shoulders and went to work on the firewood. By the time they had prepared a satisfactory heap of wood, it was growing dark, and from the inside of the house, a soft fire glow was emanating. Apparently Sypha had lit quite a couple of candles, and when they came in with stacks of firewood, Trevor and Alucard were startled to find not only a shimmering, decorated tree, on which small candles flickered, but also a multitude of transparent figures moving about the room.

It was a bit unnerving to Trevor, who was sure that he was spotting several faces with a strange familiarity. There were faces of the past and the future - his instinct told him so. Sypha smiled over to him and waved the two over. They could pass through the figures without problem, and it seemed they were not really bothering anyone. Trevor still stood in awe when Sypha pulled him closer and gave him a big smile.

“What exactly is this?”

“Magic. And a time reserved for the family.” Sypha ushered Trevor into a chair, while Alucard quietly observed the ghost-like figures milling about them. “And it is intended to strengthen not only our resolves, but also our ties to the Belmont family.”

Trevor sighed quietly and pulled Sypha into his lap. She still was covered in some cat hair, and Trevor had the sneaking suspicion that, as much as the orange beast had disliked him, it had snuggled with Sypha almost all the time the mage had been occupied with decorating the tree.

“Was it really necessary to make it so complicated?” Trevor shook his head lightly, flinching just the slightest bit as the orange cat purred around his feet. So the little beast was apologizing now? Fair enough.

“Maybe. It just felt appropriate to make an effort.” Sypha ruffled Trevor’s hair lightly. “Merry Christmas, as they say.”

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
